Jaden, Jesse, Chazz, Zane, and Sarina in Six Flags
by KESA Alexandria
Summary: Kinda of a sequal. These guys head out to good old Massachusetts to ride the attractions. Who will love it, who will hate it, and who will scream I WANT MY MOMMY? We'll find out. There will be some surprise guests, too!
1. The Ride Down

Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, and Chazz all sat in the back of the Mini Van as Zane and Sarina drove the car to Six Flags.

"Thanks for taking me and Chazzy along with you guys," Jesse smiled at Syrus and Jaden.

"No biggy," Jaden smiled. "It's the least we could do. I'm upset that Sartorious and Aster couldn't make it, though."

"Why couldn't they, anyway?" Chazz asked.

"Sartorious is still in denial from LAST TIME!" Sarina said.

"Yeah," Jaden said. "That wasn't pretty."

"Is it true he barfed on Dumbo?" Jesse asked.

"We'll still have a good time," Syrus said. "As long as we stay in the kiddie section!"

"What's the matter?" Chazz smiled. "Baby Sywus afwaid to go on the big wides?"

"Watch it, Chazz," Zane said as he looked in his rear view mirror. "I'm the only one allowed to make fun of Syrus."

"Whatever," Chazz said. "This trip would be better if Alexis was here."

"If she came, then Atticus would have to come," Zane said. "And we all know Atticus can't be controlled in amusement parks."

"Oh, yeah," Chazz turned to Syrus. "Did your head ever recover from last time?"

"No," Syrus sighed. "My hair will never be straight again!"

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

-FLASHBACK (Flashbacks are in script form)-

Atticus: NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!

Alexis: Atticus! We need to get home! Mom will kill us!

Syrus: We'll come back next year!

Atticus: NO!

_Atticus picks up Syrus and throws him into the bumper cars._

Atticus: I WON'T GO!

_Security comes and drags the screaming Atticus away._

-End Flashback-

"Ouch!" Sarina looked at Syrus. "Did the car hit you?"

"About 20 times!" Syrus yelled. "Zane didn't even help! He pulled up a seat and bought some popcorn!"

Zane smiled.

"Don't worry!" Jesse said. "We'll have fun! Right, Jay?"

"You bet!" Jaden smiled.

"Why did I come with these dorks?" Chazz asked himself.

"Hey, Sarina," Jesse said. "Have you ever been to an amusement park before?"

"I can't say I have," Sarina turned towards them. "This will be enjoyable."

_I just hope she's not like her brother_, Jaden thought.

**Oh, Jaden! You don't know HOW WRONG you are! Who'll be the victim of the rides in this story? Syrus, Chazz, Jesse, Zane, Jaden, Sarina, or even a surprise guest! Let's see how far these duelists will go before they explode..IN SIX FLAGS NEW ENGLAND!**


	2. Thunderbolt

The gang entered the park.

"Now, Sarina," Jaden said. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, you aren't like your brother?"

"Of course not!" Sarina said. "Besides, I was always tougher than he was. I use to beat the crap out of the bullies that gave him a hard time."

"Since when do you say crap?" Chazz asked.

"THAT'S A LIE!" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Sartorious.

"HEY DUDE!" Jaden yelled. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Aster...never mind. It's too ugly!"

"Well, while you are here, care to go on Thunderbolt with us?" Jesse asked.

Jaden was making a variety of "no" motions to Jesse.

"If it'll prove my worth to my sister, then yes!"

Jaden slapped his forehead.

"Not again!" he mumbled. "I'm up for games and rides, but Sartorious isn't!"

The entered the line and took their seats.

Sartorious sat with Sarina.

"Ready to eat your words, sister?" he asked.

"We'll see," Sarina scoffed. "Just puke over the other side."

Chazz sat with Syrus.

"Why did I get stuck sitting with you?" Chazz asked.

"Zane won't go on kiddy rides," Syrus replied as he pointed to Zane, who was taking a nap on a nearby bench.

And Jesse sat with Jaden.

"I hate you right now," Jaden sighed.

"Who knows, Jay," Jesse smiled. "Maybe he got better!"

"Somehow, I doubt that..."

The ride started. They went up the first hill.

Jaden kept repeating, "Please don't puke, Sartorious," all the way up.

Jesse read the sign that had a picture of Foghorn Leghorn at the top of the hill aloud...

"I say, I say, I say! Keep you arms and legs inside the cart at all times."

_I love Jesse like a brother, _Jaden thought. _So, I must resist throwing him off the cart. I might regret it._

DOWN THE WENT! Syrus flew out of his seat!

"CHAZZ! KEEP ME DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO FALL OUT!"

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN, SQUIRT!" Chazz yelled back at the bluenette.

Up...

"WHEEE!!!" Jesse yelled.

Down...and...STOP! The ride ended.

Everyone seemed to exit alright, but Sarina and Sartorious were still inside.

When the exited, Jesse asked, "How did it go?"

Sarina and Sartorious looked at each other dazed.

"Could you handle it?" Sarina asked wearily.

"Nope," Sartorious replied.

"Me either.."

BOOM. There they went.

"They fainted!" Syrus exclaimed.

Jaden shook his head, "Just like the good old days. Except Aster isn't here to perform CPR this time."

MORE SPECIAL GUESTS COMING UP! AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE EXIT THE KIDDY SECTION? WE'LL FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	3. Scream

They walked over to the sleeping Zane and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm..what?" Zane woke up. "Oh, how was the ride?"

Chazz and Jesse carried Sarina and Sartorious to the bench and sat them up besides Zane.

"That good, huh?" Zane stared at them.

"Well," Chazz started. "Maybe we can go on some big rides while they're knocked out."

"I don't know.." Syrus took a few steps back.

"We'll be right there with you, Sy," Jaden smiled.

"Yeah, Jay and I won't let anything happen to you!" Jesse smiled, as well.

"Well, what are you going on?" Syrus asked.

"How about that one?" Zane pointed up to Scream. It's an outdoor version of Tower of Terror for those who don't know. And if you don't know what Tower of Terror is, FIND A TRAVEL GUIDE AND FAST.

"That's more of the Chazz's speed," Chazz smirked.

"Sweetness!" Jaden said. "But I'll stay with these two sleepy heads."

Jaden sat down next to the "sleeping" brother and sister. "Have fun!"

They all entered the ride line. Jesse tried to calm Syrus down.

"I CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT JADEN!" he screamed.

"It's okay, Sy!" Jesse yelled over the crying boy. "You'll be fine! We won't let nothing happen!"

"Speak for yourself," Chazz mumbled under his breathe. "Did you tell Syrus about the cyclops and the HUGE crash at the end of the ride?"

"CRASH?! CYCLOPS?! THAT'S IT! I'M NOT GOING ON!"

Zane grabbed Syrus before he ran away.

"Chazz!" Jesse yelled. "Quit poking fun at Syrus! There's no cyclops or crash!"

"Oops, I must be thinking of Superman," Chazz laughed.

Jesse had to comfort Syrus all over again.

They reached the front of the line. The four boys all sat in a row that was facing the bench that Jaden was sitting on. They waved and he waved back.

"GOOD LUCK, SY!" he yelled. "I'M PROUD OF YOU!"

Syrus smiled. He was finally proving he could do the big rides.

The cart slowly rose. A voice came from the speakers.

"Hi, everyone!" he said. "You ready?!"

The cart screamed to show that they were ready to fly!

"Okay, 5-4-3-2-1! Just kidding! Haha!"

The people laughed.

"5-4-3-2-1!" he said again. "Not kidding..."

FLING! They flew up to the sky. Syrus screamed, so did Chazz. Jesse's arms were in the air, and he attempted to put Zane's up. But, "Mr. Cool" wouldn't budge.

The cart stopped at the top. They stared at the scenery for a little while.

"Would you check out that view!?" Jesse said as he whistled. "What a sight!"

"I'd rather not," Syrus said with his eyes closed.

DOWN they went and the ride continued. Up and down until the controller man decided enough was enough.

Jesse walked off with Zane towards Jaden.

"How was it?" Jaden asked.

"In your words, Jay," Jesse said. "SWEET!"

"Where's Sy and Chazz?"

"They were behind us," Zane said.

Then, Sy walked out, walking tall and proud.

"YOU DID IT, SY!" Jaden cheered.

"That was nothing!" Syrus smiled.

Chazz walked out like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Mother.."


	4. Pandemonium

Sartorious and Sarina finally awoke from their little nap.

"How long have we been knocked out?" Sarina asked.

"About five minutes," Jesse lied.

"I thought they were out for an hou-"

Jesse hit Jaden in the ribs before he could finish.

"We were just about to go on Pandemonium," Syrus said.

"No way!" Sartorious said. "I'm out of here!"

With that, he ran off.

"Oh well," Jaden said. He tried to hide the fact that he was relieved.

"Why, hello!"

Everyone turned around and saw Bastion Misawa behind them.

"BASTION!" Jesse yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Zane asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood," The Ra Yellow replied. "Where are you going?"

"Just going on Pandemonium," Jaden said.

"You know," Chazz said. "I-I don't want to waste time on that kiddie ride. I'll stay behind."

"What's the matter, Chazz?" Syrus taunted. "Did Scream shake you up too much?"

"Shut it, Pipsqueak!" Chazz yelled.

Bastion whispered to Zane, "When did Syrus get brave enough to stand up to Chazz?"

Zane looked at his watch, "About 15 minutes ago."

"We're wasting time!" Jaden yelled. "LET'S GO!"

They ran until they finally reached their destination.

"You ready, Sy?" Jaden asked his friend.

"After Scream, I feel like I can do anything!" Syrus said.

He looked across the way and his eyes went wide.

"E-Except maybe t-that!"

He pointed at the one and only, Catapult.

"Wow!" Jaden said. "THAT LOOKS AWESOME! WE'RE GOING ON THAT NEXT!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Syrus pushed Jaden into the line for Pandemonium.

"It seats four.." Jesse said. "How about I sit with Jaden and Sy, and Zane sits with Sarina and Bastion?"

"You actually want me to go on this?" Zane asked.

"Are you scared?" Jesse smiled.

Zane sighed.

"Fine..."

Jesse, Jaden, and Syrus all sat down in their cart. They waved goodbye to their friends who were next to board.

They slowly went up the hill.

"Arms up!" Jesse said.

"I'm not pushing my luck," Syrus mumbled as he firmly held onto the lapbar.

Down they went! Jesse and Jaden screamed at the top of their lungs as Syrus held on the Jaden's arm with all his might.

"TELL ME WHEN IT'S OVER!" he screamed.

"It's over," Jesse said as they pulled into the station.

The three of them literally came out with giant afros.

"Dude!" Jesse said as he looked at his reflection in a puddle on the ground. "I look like I just stepped out of the 1960s! Or something like that."

"I wonder how the others made out.." Syrus said.

Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw a very angry Zane.

"Did it go well?" Jaden asked.

Jesse and Syrus sweatdropped.

Zane opened his top jacket and revealed puke all over his shirt.

"You puked?!" Jesse asked.

"NO!" he screamed. "Your friends did!"

Out came Sarina and Bastion with puke dripping from their mouths.

"Yuck!" Syrus closed his eyes.

"You guys go meet me over by Catapult...I'll go wash up..."

**Zane's experience in the bathroom isn't pleasant. We'll find out next time. From here on, if you (yes you) want to be in the story, just give me a call.** **Sorry if this chapter was crappy. Haven't had any inspiration lately...**


	5. Catapult

Ok! It's been forever since I updated this! I finally got in contact with everyone...well mostly everyone. If you still want to be in the story, and you are on this list, please let me know! I have a couple questions. Anyway, your guest stars will be..

-drumroll-

Kal

AlukaKaiserin- Alu

SungEd159- Ed, Edd, n Eddy :)

Berries-R-Blue- Jack (You'll do great with the play I'm sure)

Vampiric Dragonrider- Tally

AriSaki- Mica Tannerson

GoddessOfPhantoms- (awaiting reply)

Melodia- (Awaiting reply)

-round of applause-

It's going to take some time to characterize you all correctly based on what you gave me for personality.

Most of you will appear in the bathroom scene after this chapter.

Now, I'm not taking any more requests to be in the story AT THIS TIME. I might later, depending on certain things. HOWEVER, I am letting this fic go straight to the fans! Well, it is fanfiction after all. Anywho, if you have ideas feel free to send them in. This fic is for your enjoyment.

Manjoume: If that's the case we are doomed.

Me: FLIPPY! GET THE PIANO!

Manjoume: That's it! You're not going to Toontown anymore.

Me: T.T

Manjoume: While she moaps..enjoy the next chapter

Me: -mumbles- I'm so bashing you...

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Six Flags.** **All guest stars go to their rightful owners. **

**Claimer: Kal**

-

Bastion decided to sit down for a while after the whole "puking" episode and Zane was currently looking for the bathroom to clean himself up. Which left only 4 people to go look for Chazz.

"You think he is feelin' better after Scream?" Jesse asked his brunette friend.

"I hope so," Jaden replied. "I want to go on Catapult!"

Syrus shut his eyes tight. _Please don't let Chazz feel better. Please don't let Chazz feel better._

After walking a little while, Sarina's eyes gazed upon the black-headed boy sitting on a nearby bench.

"Oh great," Chazz said once he saw the group coming towards him. "Where's Zane?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Jaden and Jesse said in unison.

"You really need to stop doing that," Chazz said as he stood up. "It's getting freaky."

"What is?" they asked together again.

"THAT!"

"Anyway..." Sarina tried to change the subject. "We were about to go on the spatula ride."

Chazz raised a questioning eyebrow. "Spatula ride?"

Please allow me to explain for those unfamiliar with Catapult. Picture an orange and green spatula. You are sitting on one side of the spatula. Now, picture that spatula flipping over so you are hanging upside down 105 feet in the air...

Syrus trembled in his shoes.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Chazz mocked.

"Leave Syrus alone!" Jesse yelled. "He did better on Scream than you did!"

"Whatever," Chazz continued to smirk. "He won't last much longer."

Chazz walked away laughing. In fact, he was laughing so hard, he failed to notice the curb and fell on his face.

The others just sweatdropped and carried him over to the thrill ride.

-

Surprisingly, the line was rather short, since it was still early in the day. There was only 40 people in front of them. Since the ride held over 40 people, they were next to go on. Syrus was trembling more than ever as he watched the Catapult flip its victims 360 degrees many times. It wasn't fast, but rather very slow. This made the bluenette even more scared. He'd be upside down for a few minutes, which to Syrus, felt like an eternity.

"You're going to be fine, Syrus," Jaden assured his friend. "I'm here with you this time."

"But what if my seatbelt doesn't work?" Syrus wailed, with tears in his eyes. "Or if my harness opens and I fall out? Or what if-"

"Relax, kid," said the girl sitting on the railing in front of them. "They don't let anyone go on if something's wrong with the seat."

She had dark hair with red highlights. Her eyes were slightly lighter than Jaden's, and despite the hot weather, she wore a grey, fleece zip-up jacket with a cross shape on the pocket. Next to her, was another girl. She was tall, with brown hair, oceanic blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

"See, Sy," Jesse patted him on the back. "Nothin' to worry about!"

"I didn't say there was nothing to worry about," the same girl replied again.

Syrus gulped as the ride ahead of them ended and the worker opened the gate to let them on.

It seated six people in each row. It went a little something like this: The girl that was talking to the group sat on the end. Her friend sat next to her. After that, Chazz, then Syrus (poor guy), Jaden, Jesse, and Sarina.

Jaden and Jesse were cheering and yelling out of pure excitement.

"Looks like we got two thrill junkies, Tally," the first girl replied.

"Alright!" The girl with the blue eyes, called Tally, exclaimed. "It's about time!"

"I do a few thrills myself," Chazz boasted.

"We'll see," Tally replied. "This ride separates the weak from the strong."

Syrus looked like a vibrating cell phone when he heard this.

"Well," Chazz looked over at him. "Looks like we know who the weak are.."

"You're not missing out," Tally continued. "After that, the strong get separated from their lunch!"

Chazz let out a slight gulp.

The "spatula" shook a little bit, letting the riders know that the ride was about to begin. Tally, Jaden and Jesse all let out another scream of excitement.

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! WOOT WOOT!"

Syrus, Chazz, Jesse, and Jaden all turned their heads slowly to look at the source of the yelling: Sarina.

She covered her mouth like she had just burped.

"Whoops," she smiled. "Guess I lost it a little, huh?"

The four teens all nodded slowly with their mouths hanging open.

"What was that about?" Tally asked her friend.

The girl just shrugged and joined the screaming.

The ride started to flip over the victims until they were hanging upside down. Just for the fun of it, the ride stopped so they could all realize what was happening.

"JADEN! HOLD ME IN! I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO FALL OUT!" Syrus screamed as his blue hair dangled in the air.

"I'd love to," the Slifer said. "But my hands are currently upside down."

Syrus moved forward in his seat a little to see both Jesse and Jaden's hands waving in the air, not holding onto anything.

"ARE YOU GUYS NUTS?!"

Once again, in unison, the two replied, "You bet we are!"

"Sometimes I wonder if they were separated at birth.."

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Tally yelled.

Sarina, again, began "wooting" like a football fan does at the Superbowl.

Once all the blood was in everyone's heads, the ride continued. Rotating the riders slowly many times until enough was enough.

Everyone walked out of the ride dazed because of all the blood in their heads.

Jesse put his hand on his head as he walked like a drunk man, "That was wild!"

"Hey, Jess," Jaden said. "Since when were there two of you?"

"The Chazz needs to go night night now..."

Syrus just spun in circles along with the two girls.

"That was awesome!" the first girl jumped up, running into a pole. "Sorry, sir!"

Tally was the first to recover.

"You guys new here?"

Jesse recovered soon after, "Yeap, we sure are!"

"You might need a guide, then? My name's Tally."

The other girl was still spinning until she ran into Jaden and they both fell to the ground. "I'm Kal!" she managed to yell.

"Hey?" Jaden dizzily got up. "Where'd Sarina go?"

Moments later, Sarina appeared jumping for joy.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! WHAT ARE YOU ALL? A BUNCH OF WIMPS?!"

"It's official," Syrus said moments before fainting. "She's lost it..."

"Shall we go then?" Kal asked once Jaden lended her a hand and helped her up.

"We have to get Zane," Jesse said. "He's over washing up."

"Wait, Zane Truesdale? Isn't that the pro Alu likes?" Tally asked Kal.

"Sounds like it," Kal shrugged. "She's over by the bathroom, too."

"Let's go then!" Jaden, now fully recovered, said as he ran off. "We're burning daylight!"

"Wait up, Jay!" Jesse ran after him.

"Think we should help these two?" Kal asked as she looked down at Chazz and Syrus. Kal lifted up Syrus as Tally got Chazz. They ran to catch up with the group.

-

That was bad...but blame writers block!! As I said, most of you all will appear in the bathroom scene. Send in any ideas if you want people. No flames please...I know they are OOC and my grammer is VERY bad.


End file.
